


What a Mess: Reyes Vidal and the Charlatan's Girl

by ro_shepard



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: AU First Date, Angst, F/M, Slow Dancing, Spanish, Vidal Charm, You Look Like You're Waiting For Someone, salsa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_shepard/pseuds/ro_shepard
Summary: "In all seriousness, Ryder," he began again, leaning in close, "if we're going to be friends, I want you to know that I'm more than just some smug bastard."Reyes Vidal wants to share a surprisingly sensitive side with Ryder, yet the Charlatan only wants to use Ryder for professional gain. Who will lay final claim to the Pathfinder?A take on a different first date for Ryder and Reyes.





	What a Mess: Reyes Vidal and the Charlatan's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the fandom idea of a deeply conflicted Reyes Vidal as he struggles to balance his liking for Ryder and his claim to power on Kadara. This is just my humble take on that angst. 
> 
> Also, if I could high five all of the FRyder/Reyes authors, I would. I was a Jaalmancer, but then fell hard for the handsome Kadara smuggler. There's no going back... :)

Ryder slipped quickly inside the dark, dank bar - the pulsing beat of primal music and the heated glow of neon lights provided a raw, promiscuous ambiance.  She shoved her hands into her jacket pockets, avoiding eye contact with most of the clientele. She did nod to Kian, the owner, who had befriended her when she first came to Tartarus. It was a fitting name and Ryder wondered if Kian had intended for his bar to be a nether realm of deviants, or if it was pure irony. As she ascended the stairs, headed for the private room, she was always curious about her contact's choice of scenery. Reyes Vidal didn't seem like the type of man who was interested in dungeon scenes, but she had to admit, looks could be deceiving and assumptions about others often led to trouble. 

She stood in front of the closed door of Reyes' suite and pinged, making her presence known. The lock turned green and she stepped inside, dodging more looks that hinted with curiosity and jealousy. Reyes was one of the more attractive faces around the bar, yet he kept mostly to himself, much to the disappointment of men and women alike to patronized the bar. 

Truth be told, Reyes Vidal was one of the most handsome men that Ryder had ever seen - tall with a lean and muscular frame, golden brown skin with light-honeyed eyes, and dark, perfectly styled hair. Upon meeting him, she immediately discovered that she loved listening to him talk, his accent pleasing to her ears. The first time they had met in Tartarus, the rolling of her name off his tongue made her breath catch in her throat. She had to act quickly to downplay the effect, especially having been in the presence of Drack and Vetra. 

Ryder watched as the smuggler's stare lifted from the floor and met her own. She seemed to have caught him in deep thought, his eyes distant and lonely, yet he straightened as she approached. His focus returning to the room.

"Ryder," Reyes greeted casually, "this is a surprise. I wasn't expecting you, especially without your crew." He cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "What can I do for you?" His purred with a voice that teased ever-so-slightly.

Despite their few meetings in the recent past, Ryder still did not entirely trust the man in front of her, but he had been pulling his weight. From the intel on Vehn Terev, helping with the Roekaar murders, and filling in the details about the Outcast leader, Reyes had been proving himself. She liked working with Reyes and was starting to enjoy his company, but there was the matter of his subtle, and sometimes not-so-subtle flirting. It had been fun and games at first, at least she assumed it was for him. She imagined that the rogue often used his attractive looks and charm to get information that he needed. Yet, their flirting had started to become mutual and he had become more bold. She wondered about the sincerity. 

Ryder crossed her arms, "You said that if I ever needed information that I could come to you."

Reyes nodded, sensing that the Pathfinder was in a straight-to-business kind of mood. He leaned back, opening his posture, "I did. What do you need to know?"

Ryder began pacing, her arms unfolding as she gathered her thoughts. Golden eyes followed her every move.

"I reset the vaults here and safe water is becoming more readily available, but since then, I haven't made much headway in terms of settlers. I need to establish an outpost, but I don't know how."

Reyes crossed an ankle over his knee, "Because of Sloane," he said, a statement and not a question. 

The Pathfinder shook her head, "It's not just Sloane, it's this Charlatan too. I've seen their handiwork out in the field. The Collective like to get their hands dirty too and if war's about to break out," she sighed loudly, "I can't ask people to come here."

The smuggler was quiet for a moment, considering the Pathfinder's dilemma. Whenever Ryder mentioned  _the Charlatan_ , he always listened extra diligently, wanting to gauge her opinion on the Collective's shadowy figurehead - on him. Reyes had often debated, in that very room, telling Ryder the truth, that he was the Charlatan and how he was trying to rid Kadara of Sloane's protection-fee-collecting rule. He wondered what she would think of him, of his sometimes direct and... unfortunate methods of opposing Outcast control. Would those lovely, dark eyes of the Pathfinder look at him with disdain and disgust? That worried Reyes, yet the Charlatan was not concerned.

Reyes shifted in his seat, "You think Kadara's dangerous?" he asked with a chuckle, trying to make light of Ryder's concerns. He watched as she crossed her arms again. She wasn't biting. "Ryder," he began gently, "if you want to ease tension, prove that the Initiative can be reliable. Gain favor with the little people and it won't matter who is in charge."

Ryder narrowed her eyes slightly, part intrigue and part suspicion. "Is that why you stay here, Reyes? To gain favor with the little people of Kadara while you steal their secretes from the shadows?"

_Oh Ryder, if you only knew._

Reyes chuckled, "Guilty as charged, but in all seriousness, these people deserve better. We didn't travel 600 years to live off the scraps that Sloane throws down from her throne, or to be banished if we can't afford her protection fees. I'm no saint, Ryder, but I do what little I can to help."

"And how does the suave, non-tab-paying Reyes Vidal help?" Ryder asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Aside from providing vital information to the Resistance and the Initiative?" Reyes asked. He watched as she nodded and then stood from his seat, striding over to the Pathfinder and stepping into her space. His eyes were serious as he peered down at her, meeting her skeptical look. "Come see me tomorrow evening and I will show you."

* * *

Reyes sipped absentmindedly, a wave of warm whiskey sliding over his tongue, his thoughts trailing back to the Pathfinder. He thought of her often since she first denied his drink offer at Kralla's song. She had been guarded and rigid upon their first few encounters, wanting to reset the vaults, wanting Vehn Terev, wanting to create an outpost. He admired her directness and would have been completely satisfied to quickly settle business matters and move on to the next job, if it had been anyone else, but the Pathfinder intrigued him.

He had been attracted to Ryder from the start and, despite her layered clothing and her small stature, he could tell that she was athletic, toned with proportionate muscles. The strong, intelligent, beautiful type was the holy trifecta for him and he began to flirt with her more out of interest than sport. His attempts became more daring and slowly, Ryder's professional stance loosened as she began to return his flirtations, the two engaging in a slow, verbal dance of interest. For once, Reyes Vidal had to scramble for excuses, trying to find ways to keep the busy Ryder coming back to him.

Being friendly and useful to the Pathfinder was a professional and political advantage, especially for the Charlatan, whose ultimate goal was control of Kadara port. Having friends in high places would certainly help his cause and grant access to Initiative resources, but the more he spent time with the young woman, the more he listened to her naive, ideological dreams for Andromeda, the more he felt drawn to her. He asked for her opinions more often in conversations. He paid more attention to her nonverbal cues. He began to genuinely care about her views on him, Kadara, and  _the Charlatan_. 

Perhaps that was why he had felt a little offended by her lack of faith in his interest to serve others. Perhaps, despite acquiring power from the shady bowels of Kadara, he wanted someone to  _see_ him, truly, to believe that he was more than a smuggler, a criminal... a deceiver. He wanted that someone to be Ryder, but the Charlatan did not take kindly to distractions, especially prolonged ones that caused distant day dreams. 

There was work to do.

Reyes took another sip from his glass. This was not good. The Charlatan wanted Ryder for power and influence, and Reyes... he just wanted _her_. 

This was not what he signed up for when he agreed to help Evfra.

* * *

The next evening, Reyes waited on the docks, watching as the sun began to set behind the distant mountains. He had been on Kadara less than a year, but from the moment he first set foot on the mountainous, spring-filled world, he knew that it would be his Andromeda home. He rarely had the opportunity to appreciate its beauty, which had become even more stunning after Ryder had fixed the Remnant vaults. He knew that Kadara would flourish and prosper, rich and free, if he could just settle the matter of Sloane Kelly. His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"You look like you're waiting for someone," the Pathfinder teased, stepping into his view.

The corner of his lip curled into a smirk and he tilted his head in thought, "Do I? And, here I was trying to take in a gorgeous sunset," he gave her a teasing look, "but this view is much better."

Ryder blushed and looked away briefly, silently cursing to herself at the way the smuggler was always able to push her buttons. She cleared her throat, "So, you were going to show me how much of a nice guy you are, despite your incredibly bad habit of skipping out on bar tabs?"

Reyes chuckled low and sly, "I'll make it up to you, Ryder." The Pathfinder hummed her disbelief and he lead her to the lift. A few others joining them as they descended to the slums.

"In all seriousness, Ryder," he began again, leaning in close, "if we're going to be friends, I want you to know that I'm more than just some smug bastard."

Ryder cocked an eyebrow, " _Friends_ is a strong word, Reyes," she said, ignoring the man's proximity and the intense heat radiating from him, "I'm still trying to make up my mind about you."

The smuggler chuckled, "You're the one who said we made a good team. Liking me and all."

Ryder groaned, "Don't make me regret this."

The platform settled on the rocky ground and Reyes stepped off, heading past the geysers to the stairs. They passed Tartarus. 

"Where are we going?" the Pathfinder asked.

"The kitchen," Reyes answered simply, "despite all of my... jobs, I try to help out when I can."

Ryder's steps slowed as she looked at the man now in front of her, her face mixed with disbelief and shock. Charity was the last thing she expected from Reyes Vidal as the man seemed to live for taking and minimal giving. He didn't wait for her and she moved to catch up with him as he approached the counter. He winked at her.

"Vidal!" a voice shouted enthusiastically, "I wasn't sure if you'd make it or not, Kian said you've been busy and all, but it's good to-"

The stranger, a human male, dark-skinned with short white hair and blue eyes, stopped mid sentence upon seeing Ryder. He spoke again, "Ah, you have company tonight. Are you just checking in?"

Reyes shook his head, "No, I'm here to help, Djawadi. Sorry that I'm late, but I brought a friend. Everyone, this is Ryder."

Djawadi opened the counter and ushered the two inside as two more heads peeked out from the back. One was another human, tall with ivory skin, dark brown hair, and piercing green eyes. The other was a salarian, clad in modest torn garments, with wide, curious eyes. 

"Hi," Ryder greeted simply, lifting her hand to wave.

" _Ryder_?" the other human repeated, astonished. "The human Pathfinder?"

"That would be me," Ryder said a bit uncomfortable. She hated being a celebrity. Sometimes, she just wanted to be herself among the crowd.

"Reyes, you should have warned us ahead of time!" the other human exclaimed, "We could have-"

"We could have what, Alex love, brought out the good dishes?" Djawadi asked.

Reyes laughed and shook his head, "It's fine. Ryder is a friend." He glanced over and gave her a small smile.

"Hmmm," Alex contemplated, witnessing the exchange between Vidal and the Pathfinder, "Just a friend, huh? You've had _friends_ before Reyes, but you've never brought them here. The Pathfinder must be pretty special."

Ryder grinned wide, entertained at the smuggler being placed on the spot. This was interesting. She threw him an amused look.

Reyes cleared his throat, "What's on the menu tonight?"

"Glad you asked. The Charlatan was extra generous this month. We have potatoes, Reyes. _Real_ potatoes!" Djawadi said excitedly.

Reyes lifted his dark eyebrows in surprise, maintaining his charade. 

The Pathfinder was shocked, "What? How?" She picked one up and squeezed it, bringing it up to her nose in disbelief. 

"I've heard rumors that the Collective had their own gardens, but this... this here is proof! How these got past Sloane, I don't know," Djawadi continued.

"I don't care," Alex chimed, "Anyway, with the other vegetables that you managed to smuggle in, and the adhi meat that Koven picked up," he motioned to the quiet salarian, "we just might be able to serve a decent meal tonight." He started to gather supplies.

"Shall we get started gentlemen? Lady?" Reyes asked, handing Ryder an apron. She smiled at him, taking off her jacket and scarf.

"Reyes Vidal, you are something else."

* * *

Djawadi and Ryder, being the more personable of the kitchen crew were given the job of greeting some of the slum's residents, handing over bowls of food to grateful hands. Reyes, to Ryder's surprise, helped Alex and Koven cook in the back. Some of the clientele recognized her, yet most did not, which made the evening nice. As the night progressed, Ryder had convinced a number of angara to try the earth vegetables. One young girl tried her best to like it and Ryder let her know it was okay not to. 

"You're a natural," Reyes encouraged from behind the metal shelves. He had been watching her throughout the night, stealing glances as she talked with Kadara's forgotten. While he enjoyed fighting with her against the Roekaar and Zia's faction, working together in the kitchen was quickly becoming one of his favorite experiences with the Pathfinder.

"So are you," Ryder returned with a warm grin. The smuggler surprised her, impressed her even, and as he smiled back and winked, her heart fluttered.

About two hours later, Djawadi latched down the window and pulled off his apron, "You did well, Pathfinder."

"Seconded," Koven added, "bring her back anytime, Reyes."

Ryder removed her apron and folded it, setting it on the counter. She hugged her new found friends, "Thank you Djawadi, Alex, Koven. What you do here is amazing."

Reyes came around the corner, Ryder's jacket and scarf in hand. As he handed the garments to her, he noticed the small, blinking red light on his omni tool. His private channel. He ignored it not quite ready to concede the night to Charlatan business. "Do you have time to swing by Tartarus?"

Ryder nodded and followed him across the scaffolding to the club's upper entrance. They entered without another word as Reyes unlocked his private room. They stepped inside and, once again, Reyes ignored the terminal in the corner that was lit up as well. 

"So?" he asked, handing Ryder a glass of whiskey.

Ryder took a small sip and eyed the smuggler over the rim of her glass, "Call me impressed, Reyes. Seems like there's more to you after all."

Reyes raised his glass to her and made quick work of his drink.

The Pathfinder set her glass down on the small table, "Reyes, thank you for bringing me here tonight. I know we've been toying with each other, harmless fun, but tonight... it was nice."

Reyes set his glass down as well and stepped in close, "I thought so too, Ryder." The corner of his eye caught the flashing terminal again. Business. There would always be business and the longer he fooled around like this, the longer it would take for the Charlatan to claim Kadara. He closed his eyes and sighed, the warring moment taking its toll.

"Reyes, what is it?" Ryder asked.

 _I like you, Ryder, but I'm the Charlatan, and I don't want to use you, but I must have Kadara. Her people deserve better and I've worked hard to lay claim. I will have Kadara by any means necessary, even if that means manipulating you._ His mind raced with 100 different confessions, but his lips remained closed.

Ryder could see the conflict in the smuggler's golden eyes. Perhaps he was ready for their night to end. "I should go," she said quietly.

That pulled Reyes' focus back to her. "Wait. I apologize, Ryder, there is a lot on my mind, but I did want to pay you back for those drinks." He fiddled with his omni tool and a methodically slow piano rhythm started, accompanied by a drag and drop drum beat. He held out his hand, "If you'll permit me."

Ryder gave a curious look, yet still draped her hand into the smuggler's open palm. A soulful male voice started to sing in Spanish and she felt Reyes place his other hand around her waist, pulling her close against his chest. She followed his lead, swaying with the slow, steady beat. She placed her head against his shoulder and listened to the singer. She didn't understand the words, but for some reason, the song made her feel a bit sad, as if the singer was soulfully pleading for something. 

Reyes held her close, feeling the words deep within his soul. 

 **Tengo un pollo sabrosito,**  
**con el que quiera casarme,**  
**pero acaban de informarme,**  
**que no, que no me puedo casar,**

_How long are you going to string her along? There is work to do. You can't entertain anything more than a fling._

**Porque, es novia de mi amigo,**  
**y eso sí da que pensar,**  
**odio a todos los que aman,**  
**y que felices están,**  
  
_Yes, the Pathfinder belongs to the Charlatan. She is his until Sloane is gone. You've worked too hard to be distracted now._

 **Porque yo, no puedo tener,**  
**un amorcito que me**  
**comprenda**  
**y que me diga papi,**  
**y que me quiera bien,**

_Come on Reyes, you may think that you like the Pathfinder, but she's too righteous for you, for Kadara. Your hands are too dirty, your secrets too deep. What would she say about Spirit's Ledge?_

**Dios mío ayúdame,**  
**quiero olvidar**  
**ayúdame, ayúdame**  
**ayúdame a olvidarla te lo pido**  
**ayúdame**  
**ay, que yo la quiero tanto,**  
**y no, y no la quiero perder.**

_You know you'll hurt her eventually because she will always be second to Kadara. Have your fun and and be done with her._

Reyes lowered his head and closed his eyes, trying to silence his demon, wanting to focus on Ryder and savor the moment. He could smell the sweet fragrance of her hair as her head rested on his shoulder, her arm soft against his back.

Ryder continued to move with him, the feel of his hand against her lower back was chaste, but it still made her skin shiver slightly. Their shared dance was nice, but something was off. Reyes had shown more of himself that night - extremely personal things - than he had shared in all of their previous experiences combined. She lifted her head from him and peered into his handsome face. His eyes were closed, yet Ryder could tell that he was conflicted in thought.

The song ended and she stepped away, giving them both a bit of room. "Reyes?" Ryder's soft voice drew the smuggler's amber stare. "What was he singing about?"

Reyes roamed over her face for a moment, noting the genuine curiosity in her eyes. He tilted his head, contemplating if he should share its true meaning. "It's about a man who wanted something very badly, but he couldn't have it because it belonged to someone else."

The Pathfinder's brow furrowed slightly, "What did he want?"

The smuggler blinked, his lips pulled coyly as he reached to tilt her chin. His gaze moved from her eyes to her lips, pausing slightly to allow her to protest, and when she didn't, his mouth moved to hers, kissing her lightly, hoping to give the answer to her question. He pulled away to find her cheeks flushed, her lips parted slightly in surprise.

"Was that okay or should I pony up some credits for the drinks?" he asked playfully. His eyes were hopeful.

Ryder smiled, "Sure, I'll accept that as payment."

Reyes' omni tool beeped, angrily flashing at a slew of new messages. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I'll have to end our date. I enjoyed tonight, Ryder. Don't be a stranger."

The Pathfinder shoved her hands back into her pockets, "Thanks for proving me wrong tonight, Reyes. You're not the man I thought you were."

Reyes watched as she left, his heart torn between what he wanted and what he needed, but the Pathfinder was right. He was not the man she thought he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Song referenced:
> 
> Que Lio  
> by Willie Colón and Héctor Lavoe  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VtmCa1cNVUQ
> 
> Song translation: http://lyricstranslate.com/en/Que-lio-Que-lio.html


End file.
